A tale of a magician
by yami4
Summary: Yugi and friends find out about a young girl named Sarah, with a special link.


Hello. Yes i know i write way too many stories but i just can't help myself.  
  
Sarah: I get to be in the story!!  
  
Eh, she's hyper that she gets to be in the story.   
  
Sarah: We do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of it's charachters!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yugi: What a day! I'm exhausted. *Hears a large crowd cheering*  
  
Tea: Whats that?  
  
Mai: sounds like some kinda show is going.  
  
Yugi and freinds walk into a large tent   
  
and are amazed at what they saw.  
  
Joey: Is dis' some kinda circus?  
  
Tristan: Don't you know anything? It's a magic show.  
  
Tea: Does a magic show have a Dark Magician girl on the stage often?  
  
Yugi: No magic show i know has one.  
  
Arcana: Welcome to my dark magic show! Please enjoy as the Dark Magician And the Dark Magician girls entertain you!  
  
Joey: Isn't that Arcana Yugi?  
  
Tea: So this is the guy you described huh?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. I was wondering what his career would be when he recovered.  
  
Tristan: Think he's enjoying this?  
  
Joey: Probally.  
  
And so they decide to watch as they are amused  
  
by superb and dazzling moves and magic tricks.  
  
And after the show Yugi and freinds head back to   
  
Yugi's house to rest for the hard day ahead.  
  
As the next day arives....  
  
Joey: *Yawns* What time is it?  
  
Mai: It's about.... 1:00 P.M.  
  
Tristan: Dang. We slept in a long time.  
  
Yugi: *Is already gone*  
  
Tea: Where's Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *Walks through the door* Hello. I got some advice from Keith.  
  
Mai: Why would you take advice from that creep?  
  
Joey: *Looks over Yugi's shoulder* It's a profile on some one named Sarah. It says she was the  
  
swordscraft champion.  
  
Tristan: It also says that she is employed at the Dark Magic Circus. Weren't we there last night?  
  
Yugi: I think we need to go pay Arcana a quick visit.  
  
They race quickly to the circus tent alarmed by something they saw in the report  
  
And they were greeted by one of the D.M. girls as she showed them to Arcana.  
  
Arcana: Why hello Yugi! Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?  
  
Joey: Cut the talk! We wanna talk to Sarah!  
  
Sarah: Did someone say my name?  
  
Yugi: *Blushes* Yeah, we've been looking for you!  
  
Tristan: So you work here?  
  
Sarah: Yeah but, i'm the only real duel monster here.  
  
Tea: *Chokes on the soda she was drinking* Did you say real duel monster?  
  
Mai: Your ears work. You heard her.  
  
Yugi: Have you ever gone out of this tent?  
  
Sarah: Never.  
  
Joey: Maybe me ang Yugi can give you a tour of the city?  
  
Tea: You guys go ahead! We'll wait back at your house Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Alright.  
  
The tour of the city begins as Yugi begins with the museum  
  
Sarah: This place is huge!!  
  
Joey: I've gotton lost in here a decent amount of times before V___V::  
  
Yugi: And this is a stone duel monster. It's very old. Weird though, that it has the Dark Magician on it.  
  
Sarah: *Stares at it in awe* Where did they find this?  
  
Joey: Somewhere in Egypt probally.  
  
Sarah: Weird. *Tries to touch it*  
  
Security gaurd: Cant you read kid? It says DO NOT TOUCH on the sign!!  
  
Of course any would guess that he should take his sunglasses off and realize who hes talking to.  
  
But, naturally, he didn't.  
  
Sarah: *Looks at his hand grasped around her wrist* Sir remove your sunglasses and look at me.  
  
Security gaurd: What ever i don't know why i....*Removes sunglasses*.....oh gods. The world is ending!! *Runs out the door*  
  
Joey: We need to work on your social skills a bit.  
  
Sarah: *Takes off running* I wanna run!  
  
Yugi: I guess we should follow her!!  
  
Sarah: This is great!   
  
Joey: *Struggling but is right behind Sarah* Sarah! Look out! You're gonna run into some one!  
  
Sarah: Wha...?! *Stops to come face to face with Seto Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *Covered in dirt* I give it five points.   
  
Yugi: Sorry Kaiba. She likes to run a lot.  
  
Mokuba: *Runs up behind Sarah* Talk about run like the wind!!  
  
Joey: She runs pretty fast for a girl her size.  
  
Sarah hears a slight rustling sound and uses her ears to track it's source.  
  
Sarah: *Jumps on the person realizing it's the wrong guy*  
  
Bakura: Argh. That is going to leave a huge bruise.  
  
Yugi: Bakura? What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura: Some kids were saying the saw a D.M. girl run by them and so i had to find out if it was true.  
  
Sarah: Well, it seems they were telling the truth because i'm right here.  
  
Bakura: So you're a real duel monster huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry. had to end it there. But, please reveiw! 


End file.
